


Multishipping Week

by Gootbuttheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, SNK Multishipping Week 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gootbuttheichou.tumblr.com/post/114545270059/hatefreesnk-multishipping-week-a-week-to">SNK Multishipping Week</a>, celebrated from March 23rd- March 29th.</p>
<p>I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/gootbuttheichou">twitter</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter: Springles

“Careful, you’re gonna make yourself sick,” Connie admonishes, but his warning holds no real threat as he watches Sasha stuff another marshmallow into her mouth in amazement. She gives him a wide grin full of white goo sticking out of her mouth.

“Dubbehbunneh,” she manages, but her brow creases as some falls out of her mouth, and she gulps the gelatinous mess down slowly before she can start choking. “Whew,” she whistles breathlessly, chugging down her Sprite greedily. “Six! Not my best, but whatever.”

“In-cred-i-ble,” he says as he shakes his head. “I can barely even get four in.”

“Interesting, considering how you’re always yapping about weird shit.” Sasha shrieks as Connie reaches forward to tickle her, the bag of marshmallows long forgotten as she smacks him with a pillow. Finally, the giggling subsides once Connie falls off the couch and onto the floor, and Sasha helps back him up with a triumphant smirk.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he scoffs as he picks up the Xbox controller. “You ready to kick some zombie ass, or what?”

He won’t deny that the competitive glint that flashes through Sasha’s toffee brown eyes is one of the traits he loves about her, and she bares her teeth as she grips her own Xbox controller. “ _Bring it_.”

\----

After finally clearing the first part of the Dead Center campaign on Expert mode, Sasha and Connie drop their controllers with exhausted sighs.

“God _damn_ , _finally_ ,” Sasha exclaims as she slumps down to the armrest on her side of the couch. “Sorry, Con, but I don’t think I can play anymore.”

“Same here,” he groans, watching Sasha tiredly as she gets up to unplug the Xbox.

“You still good to watch a movie?” she asks, waving the DVD case in her hands. Connie nods.

“Yeah, sure.” They share a grin before Sasha pops the disc into the player, giggling as she slides back in next to Connie on the couch.

As time passes and the movie plays, Sasha’s eyes droop until they close first, and Connie starts from his light doze after a loud noise plays from the movie. With a yawn, he looks down to his girlfriend lightly snoring on his shoulder, and he smiles fondly at her as lays back down to prop her head more comfortably against his chest and pulls a blanket over her shoulders, idly playing with her hair as he watches the rest of the movie.


	2. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: MobuHan

“Hello?” Moblit calls out as he peers into the lab. He squints through the dim light, deciding that no one must be there, but just as he turns to exit, a figure straightens up from where it had previously been bent over a microscope.

“Yahoo! Somebody there?” an enthusiastic voice calls out. Moblit can’t tell from the timbre if the person is a male or female- not like his professor had exactly specified what gender the person he would be assisting was, and he clears his throat as he steps forward.

“Yes, hello. I’m Moblit Berner,” he says, holding his hand out to shake. The figure takes their gloves off and loosens their safety goggles to rest around their neck, revealing square, black rimmed glasses framing wide, bright brown eyes. They grin as they grip Moblit’s hand with both of their own.

“Ah, hello Moblit! You must be my new lab assistant, yes? I’m Hange, Hange Zoe.” They release Moblit’s hand to look around the lab, face lighting up as they find another stool and gesture to it. “Here, let’s sit, tell each other a little bit about ourselves.”

“O-okay,” Moblit murmurs in surprise, watching as Hange undoes their ponytail, dark brown hair cascading down to their shoulders. 

“So! I’m sure Professor Pixis already told you, but I've already got my masters in Neuroscience, double majored it with Premed during my undergrad and Psychology as my minor. I take it you’re a Neuroscience student under Pixis?”

“Yes ma’am- sir? I’m sorry, I don’t think Professor Pixis specified,” Moblit says apologetically, feeling a bit relieved when Hange shrugs their shoulders with a small laugh.

“Don’t worry about it, I've told Pixis I don’t mind explaining to people. I’m agender- I don’t identify as a female or a male, or anything in between. So instead of referring to me as ‘she’ or ‘he’, I ask that you refer to me as ‘they’.”

“Oh, sure. Please correct me if I accidentally misgender you,” Moblit says, thankful for the nonbinary, genderfluid and genderqueer people he had met at the GSA club during his undergrad days.

“Of course. I understand that mistakes happen, so long as you don’t purposefully do it.” Hange smiles at him, and Moblit swears he can see just a hint of gold in their eyes, offering a small smile back as Hange stands up to tie their hair up again.

“So! Are you ready for me to give you a tour of the lab, then dive into work?” they ask, clapping their hands together excitedly. Moblit nods, eyes widening in horror as Hange’s elbow jostles the microscope they had been working on.

“Watch out!” he calls out, two pairs of hands coming to grab the microscope before it can fall to the ground. They both breathe out a sigh of relief, and it’s then that Moblit notices the circles under Hange’s eyes, how they’re slightly bloodshot, and their fingers trembling.

“Um… If you don’t mind me asking, Hange, when’s the last time you took a break, had something to eat?” Hange blinks, then pulls back with a laugh as they run their hand through their hair.

“Heh, to be honest… I’m not sure if I even remember. What time is it now? Two?” When Moblit nods, Hange shakes their head. “Well that probably explains it, then! I tend to got caught up in my work- I haven’t eaten since breakfast, and even that wasn't much!” Moblit gawks at Hange, then clears his throat.

“Well, why don’t we grab something to eat, then we can come back for the tour? I had a light breakfast and lunch, so I could go for a sandwich. I’m sure this will be waiting for us when we get back.” Hange beams at him, clapping their hand on his shoulder. 

“Sounds like a plan to me! I have a feeling we’ll make a great team, Moblit.”

Moblit can’t help but shake his head in response with a small smile.


	3. Embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Yumikuri

“Ymir, I can’t see,” Historia pipes up from beside her tall girlfriend. Ymir glances down at the blonde with an arched brow, lips tilted in a grin.

“No kidding.” She laughs when Historia swats her arm, bending down to grab hold of her girlfriend’s wrists. “Does that mean a certain Princess wants to ride on my shoulders?” She won’t deny the way her stomach flutters with butterflies when Krista throws her long blonde hair over her shoulder with a little ‘hmph’.

“Well, I suppose if you’re offering.” Ymir grins as she mutters a ‘M’lady’, holding tightly to Historia’s legs as she straddles her shoulders.

“Ya good up there?” she asks as she hands Historia’s beer back up to her, snickering once Historia nods. “Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair.”

“Oh hush, you. Let’s enjoy the show.”

“As you wish.” Historia smiles fondly down at her.

\-------------

After a few songs from the band onstage, Historia taps Ymir’s head to signal that she wants down, popping her back and bouncing on the balls of her feet as Ymir rolls her neck. “You good?”

“Yep. Kinda thirsty, actually,” Historia says, waving her empty beer bottle. Ymir grins and ruffles her hair.

“Same here. C’mon, let’s go get some more booze.”

She watches Historia carefully as her girlfriend quickly downs her first shot of the night, then orders another one. “Hey, babe, be careful. Don’t you think you should slow down a little bit?”

“Please, Ymir, I can take care of myself. Besides, exams are over, time for both of us to relax and cut loose a bit.”

“...Okay. Whatever you say, Princess.” Historia smiles before she kicks back the second shot, then grabs Ymir’s hand. 

“C’mon, let’s dance.”

\-----

Soon enough, Ymir is ready for another drink, and Historia joins her by ordering a third shot at the bar. “Okay, take it easy there, little lady,” she warns, knowing that Historia is already reaching her limit. Historia just glares at her.

“Don’t worry, this was going to be my last one of the night.” Ymir nods, nursing her beer before the urge to piss hits her like a ton of bricks. 

“Hey, babe, I gotta go use the little girl’s room. You going to be okay by yourself for two minutes?”

“I’ll be fine,” she mumbles, and Ymir stares at her before she nods, shoving her way through the crowd to the bathroom.

When she returns, Historia sets down Ymir’s now nearly empty bottle of beer, earning an arched brow from Ymir.

“You’re going to make yourself sick if you keep that up.”

“‘m kay,” Historia says, but Ymir isn't convinced at how pale her girlfriend is, how she’s breathing slower and blinking as if to keep awake. She clings to Ymir as she finishes her beer then orders another one, looking down at the blonde when she grabs onto Ymir’s jacket.

“Historia? What-?”

“I f-feel sick…” Instantly, Ymir has her hands gently on Historia’s shoulders to steer her outside. 

“Outta the way, assholes!” is all it takes to get a clear path out of the bar, and she has Historia over the bushes just in the nick of time, holding her girlfriend’s hair out of her face, patting her back as the blonde empties the contents of her stomach into the shrubs.

When’s she’s done, Ymir pulls a paper napkin out of her pocket, dabbing at the corners of Historia’s mouth, wiping her mascara stained tears away from her cheeks. “Hey, baby.”

“Y-Ymir,” Historia whimpers, burying her face in her girlfriend’s chest. “I’m s-so embarrassed, I’m really s-sorry, y-you told me-”

“Hey now, shush, it’s okay. I've got you, babe, I’m here. C’mon, let’s go home, I’ll piggyback you.”

“W-what about your bike?”

“I’ll come pick up Harley tomorrow. It’s okay, it’s not far to our place.”

“...O-okay.” Historia hugs her arms tightly around Ymir once she’s settled on her back. “Thank you,” she mumbles pathetically.

“Of course, Princess. Anything for you, always,” Ymir says fondly as she starts to their apartment.


	4. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Ereri/Riren

“Agh, I need a haircut,” Eren says as he huffs his bangs out of his face. Levi looks up from his newspaper, eyeing the way Eren’s triceps and biceps flex as he ties his hair up into a ponytail, his heart stilling as chocolate bangs give way to teal eyes with golden flecks framed by black glasses and thick brown brows.

“I can imagine it’s tiring, always brushing it out of your face,” Levi says, and his heart stills again when Eren offers him a grin. They've been dating for almost a year now, but it’s still the little things that Eren does that makes him even more beautiful in those moments. “How were you thinking of cutting it?”

“Hmm, don’t know. Was kinda thinking a mohawk or buzz cut.” He giggles at way Levi’s composed expression falters for the briefest second, shaking his head as he reaches out a reassuring hand. “Nah, I’m just joking. I was thinking of maybe getting an undercut…” he says, voice trailing off as he eyes Levi’s freshly cut hair, the tips of it reaching the top of his ears. Levi simply hums in consideration, squeezing Eren’s hand when he looks back at him with a little smile. “Do you remember what my hair looked like when we first met?”

“You mean your bangs reaching the bottom of your ears and your hair level with your chin? Yeah, you got it cut like that the beginning of last school year, too.” The corner of Eren’s lips twitch with the memory, and Levi’s breath stills as Eren kisses the back of his hand. “So that’s what you’re going for?”

“Yeah,” Eren says. “I wanna set up an appointment before classes start. Just gotta remember if I have the number.” Levi watches Eren as he pulls out his phone, arching a brow when his boyfriend huffs. “I forget the prices, I hope I can afford it.”

Clearing his throat, Levi shifts in his seat and squeezes Eren’s hand gently. “I could try doing it.”

He expects the almost incredulous expression and mild look of surprise Eren gives him when he looks up from his phone. “Really? Have you cut hair before?”

“Yeah,” Levi replies. “My parents usually cut hair at home to save money. I didn't start getting an undercut until community college, when I could pay for it myself. If I couldn't do it myself, I had someone else do it.”

“Like me,” Eren says with a smile. Levi nods in response, rolling his eyes with a bit of a smirk at the memories of teaching Eren how to cut his hair. “So then, whose hair did you cut?”

“Well, I asked Ruth if I could try her hair and Robert’s hair once. Thought it would be okay for stress relief to learn,” he says, and Eren can tell that there’s more Levi’s not letting on, but he has a feeling of what it is- some minuscule glimmer of hope that he could talk to his adoptive parents, maybe bond with them, try to communicate and make them understand the daily struggles he went through. Eren’s heart aches for him, and he squeezes Levi’s hand, prompting Levi to continue. He sighs.“So yeah. I only did that once, until they thought it wasn't masculine to cut hair.” Levi takes a slow sip of his tea, then, “I also did Farlan and Isabel’s hair.”

Eren’s mouth slowly falls open just slightly, but he closes it to gulp as he gently squeezes Levi’s hand again. Levi acknowledges it with a nostalgic smile to his tea, rubbing his thumb over Eren’s palm as he looks at him again. “I've also trimmed Erwin’s hair once. Along with Mike and Hange.” Eren can’t help but laugh at that.

“Must have been interesting,” he says, and Levi rolls his eyes. 

“In a sense, yes. But really, if you want to save money and get it done immediately, and you’re willing, I’ll do it.” Eren responds with a smile and a kiss to the back of Levi’s hand. 

“Sure.” 

Levi nods and finishes his tea, washing his cup in the sink as Eren scratches Misty behind the ears with a fond smile, giggling when the kitten stretches. 

“Could you grab one of the dining room chairs? I’m going to wash your hair first,” Levi states as he grabs scissors and a clean cup, and Eren nods, following Levi to the bathroom with the chair and setting it down with the front of the chair facing the wall opposite the sink. 

“Might want to take your shirt off,” Levi says as he retrieves a clean towel from the linen closet. Eren tilts his head with a cheeky grin, but obeys and lays the folded shirt on the edge of the sink next to the cup of water Levi has set up. “And get your shampoo,” he says as he fills the sink with warm tap water. When Eren brings it to him, Levi hands the towel to him. “Get comfortable.” Eren does, grinning up at Levi.

“I like it when you wash my hair,” he says, and Levi smirks as he carefully pours the cup of water over Eren’s head. He looks down when he hears a tiny mew next to him.

“Looks like somebody came to help me cut your hair,” he says, watching Eren’s face shift as he mutters and ‘aw’. “And I enjoy washing your hair, too,” he replies as he methodically wets Eren’s hair with the cup by dipping it into the sink, instructing Eren to lift his head up and back down each time. “It’s beautiful. Calming to run my fingers through,” Levi continues as he squirts shampoo into his hands. There’s a faint blush to Eren’s cheek as he pouts.

“You’re going to miss it,” he states.

“It’ll grow back,” Levi says, watching Eren let out a contented sigh as he massages his scalp. 

“Your fingers really are magic, babe. Feels good,” Eren hums.

“Good. Let me know if anything is uncomfortable.” 

Levi is captivated with the way Eren’s dark eyelashes lay thick against his caramel skin, his lips parted and eyebrows relaxed as Levi’s fingers rub in circles from his temples down the sides, scratching gently with his fingernails. Eren’s dark hair fans out in the sudsy water of the sink, the scent of the shampoo wafting through the bathroom. 

“Head up, need to get the back.” Eren does as he’s told, humming as Levi massages the back of his head. “Now back down.”

“I take it you didn't do this with any of the other guys?” Eren says with a grin. Levi shakes his head.

“Not for my parents or our friends, no. I did with Isabel and Farlan, though.” Eren smiles fondly at that, closing his eyes as Levi washes the lather off with water from the cup. “Head up, I’m going to rinse using the sink again.” Eren grins boyishly at Levi as he waits for the water to drain, shaking his head slightly and blinking to keep water and soap out of his eyes. Levi raises an amused brow. 

“You look like a wet dog.”

“At least I don’t smell like one,” Eren quips back, rubbing Misty gently with his feet. Levi smirks, rinsing the sink out and filling it and the cup once more before he instructs Eren to sit back.

Once Eren’s hair is rinsed, Levi sets Misty in another corner of the bathroom as Eren rearranges the chair to face the sink, draping the towel around his shoulders and torso as Levi starts combing the hair. When he’s ready, Levi grabs the scissors and looks at Eren through the mirror. “Are you ready? Last chance.” Eren nods.

“I trust you, Levi.” He smiles softly as the corner of Levi’s lips twitch, and he takes a strand of hair in between his fingers. 

“Okay.”

\---

Within fifteen minutes, Levi’s trimmed Eren’s hair from his shoulders to the nape of his neck, bangs shortened up to his ears. “Done,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss into the fluffy drying hair that smells of green apples. Eren opens his eyes, jaw dropping.

“Damn. I think you might have done a better job than the people at the salon.” Levi arches a brow at that.

“Might be a bit of an exaggeration, but thank you. I’m glad you like it.”

“No, thank you, Levi.” Eren pulls him down, smiling happily into the chaste kiss, and Levi’s heart stills at how adorable Eren looks with his new hairdo. 

“You might wanna shower, just to get any extra hair off.” His brow arches again as Eren grabs his wrist with an inquisitive look on his face.

“Wanna join me?” 

And Levi does, nodding before he takes off his clothes. He knew from Eren’s tone of voice that the shower would be innocent, and the slow kisses they share while they wash each other holds no heat behind it, just full of love. 

When they’re done with the shower, Eren stops Levi before he can pull new boxer briefs out of his underwear drawer. “What?”

“You wanna just cuddle in bed?” Eren asks. “We don’t have anything to do today.” 

Levi stares at him, then closes the drawer. “Yeah, sure.” Eren smiles as they crawl under the covers, cooing when Levi lifts Misty up to curl up on the blankets, and he snuggles up against Levi’s chest with a quick kiss.

“I love you, Levi.” Levi kisses him back.

“I love you too, Eren.”


	5. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Levi and Erwin

“Levi,” Erwin greets amicably, reaching out to shake his friend’s hand. “It’s been too long.”

“It’s been four months,” Levi replies, rolling his eyes when Erwin pulls him in for a hug and patting his back. “Or do you not remember the way Sarah’s eyes lit up when Eren handed her her birthday present?”

“Which she still loves very much,” Erwin responds with a fond smile. “But still, four months is far too long.”

“Well, I don’t see how we can catch up over lunch. Come on, I’m starving.” Erwin chuckles as Levi holds the door open for him.

“You mean to tell me Eren didn't make breakfast for you this morning?” he asks, grinning at Levi’s eye roll.

“I woke up earlier today, so I was in charge of breakfast. I just happened to eat lightly. And work has been a bit hectic as of late, so there’s that, too.” They stop to confer that the two of them have arrived courtesy of Levi’s reservation with the maître d', then they order their drinks once they've been seated. 

“You got a reservation?” Erwin asks once the waiter walks off to retrieve their drinks, and Levi raises a brow as he sets his napkin on his lap.

“Yeah. This restaurant is fairly new and popular, so I thought it’d be wise to put a reservation in.” Erwin nods understandingly.

“And you and Eren have eaten here before?”

“Mhm, a couple of weeks ago,” Levi says, the corner of his lips twitching slightly as he opens the menu. “We ordered prosciutto with figs as an appetizer, then I had the linguine alle vongole, and Eren had the penne with cream and mushrooms.”

“Those all sound delicious,” Erwin muses as he scans the menu. “I don’t know about you, but I’m not interested in an appetizer.”

“The portions here are large, so I advise you skip the appetizer,” Levi mutters. They fall silent as they read the menu, and when the waiter comes to take their order, Erwin orders minestrone soup and a shrimp and saffron risotto to go with his Pinot Grigio, while Levi orders chicken balsamico and a salad to go with his Barolo. As they wait for their food, Erwin pulls out his phone to show Levi a recent picture of his toddler with the stuffed toy Levi and Eren had gotten her.

“She’s gotten bigger,” Levi says quietly, and Erwin doesn't miss the curious and wondering glint in Levi’s eyes.

“She has,” Erwin says fondly as he hands the phone to Levi to let him scroll through the pictures. “Quite a busy little thing, though. She loves to run, and we have to be careful that she doesn't go up and down stairs too fast. Very talkative, very clever, and very playful, too.” 

“Cute,” Levi says, handing the phone back to Erwin. “What age would she start preschool again?”

“When she’s three,” Erwin answers as he takes a sip from his wine.

“Damn. So does that mean you have a babysitter at home today, or...?”

“Mike is working on some blueprints from home today, so he’s got Sarah.” Levi hums from his wine glass.

“And how is he doing?” Levi asks. “I remember you texting us about his father having to go to the hospital.”

“He’s been under a bit more stress than usual, recently,” Erwin says almost wistfully. “What with his father’s health scare and the fact that his firm is in financial duress, he feels like a change of setting would be nice. He’s looking at a firm near this area- closer to his parents, too. Another reason he’s at home today, not just blueprints he’s working on.”

“So that’s why you’re in town and he’s visiting the day after tomorrow,” Levi replies. “Do you like the look of the law firm in this area?”

“Yes, actually. To be honest, there have been some instances with the others in my office that have been… more or less unsatisfactory,” Erwin mutters as he takes another sip of his wine. 

“Well, if Eren and I see any houses for sale, I’ll be sure to let you know.”

“Thank you, Levi. I appreciate that.” They sip their wine once more, then Erwin asks, “So how are you doing, aside from work being hectic? And Eren?”

“Work is work,” Levi mutters bemusedly, earning a hum of agreement from Erwin. “And Eren’s doing well,” he says, lips twitching in a fond smile. “He’s excited to see you, Mike and Sarah again. I know Misty and Edel will be happy to see you guys, too.”

“Is Edel still considered a puppy?” Levi furrows his brows as he thinks.

“...I’m not sure. I guess he could have technically been considered an adolescent when I adopted him, but he’s still growing and still acts puppyish at times. I think once dogs are older than a year they aren't considered puppies anymore, so yeah, he’s getting there.” Levi digs out his phone to let Erwin look through pictures of Misty and the German Shepherd, and by the time he’s finished, their food has arrived.

“Finally,” Levi mutters, eyeing the food with an impressed expression. “Definitely worth the wait, in my opinion,” he says once they each take their first bite.

“Mhm, I’ll say.” Erwin savors the flavor of the saffron and shrimp, then looks at Levi. “So how about Hange? How are they doing?”

“Hmph. Still busy, but still as enthusiastic about work as ever,” Levi smirks. “They’ll be overjoyed to see you.” Erwin returns the small smile, and they continue their small talk of work until they reach a lull in eating. 

“Do you have room for dessert?” Levi asks as Erwin dabs his mouth with his napkin. “We can take this back home for leftovers. I was going to surprise Eren with something, too.”

“Sure, I don’t see why not. What do you recommend?”

“If you want something other than tiramisu, Eren and I ordered the zabaglione with cherries when we were here, but I’m going to get something different for myself and for him.” They both look over the dessert menu before the waiter comes by to take their orders of panna cotta with red berries for Erwin and torta di mele for Levi and strawberry and cream semifreddo for Eren. 

Once Erwin can’t take another bite, he sets his spoon down, observing Levi carefully until he asks, “So. Are you and Eren thinking about kids?”

Levi’s spoon pauses slightly in midair, but he slowly swallows the bite of food, sighing as he sets his spoon back down. “I know Eren wants kids, but...”

“But?” Erwin gently prompts. He knows of Levi’s story before he was adopted, his relationship with his adoptive parents, remembers how fearful he had been when he realized he was falling for Eren, remembers his anxiety when he had proposed to Eren, worried that he wouldn't be able to be a father with his new fiancee. 

Levi sighs. “But, when you and Mike adopted Sarah before Eren and I got married, seeing how she’s grown up under yours and Mike’s love and care…” Levi takes a sip of his water. “I see how Eren looks at you all, and I know he wants it… and I do, too. I want to experience what you and Mike have with Eren.” His eyes flick up to Erwin’s as his friend nods understandingly.

“You’re a good person, Levi- a considerate friend, a thoughtful husband. I’m sure you’ll do just great raising a child with Eren.” Levi frowns slightly as he sips his water again.

“Like I said, I’m thinking about it. I mean, Eren has said that if we did want kids, he would want to be married at least two years before we started thinking about it. We’re almost at our second anniversary, and I can tell he’s been considering it, so…” he shrugs. “I don’t know. I’ll see how I feel, discuss it with Eren.”

“And that’s fine, Levi.” Erwin offers a friendly smile, and Levi responds by shaking his head slightly. 

“Come on. If we’re done, let’s go. I want to make some dinner for Eren before he comes home from work, get your shit settled in and make sure the house is child proof for Sarah.” Erwin chuckles.

“Alright then.”


	6. Nervousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Erumike

“Levi, do you have any plans tomorrow night?” Erwin asks as his roommate enters their dorm room. Levi briefly stops in his tracks, raising a brow at his friend as he sets his things down on his desk. 

“I don’t have work, so other than studying, no. Why?”

“Because,” Erwin says as he twirls his pencil, eraser spinning in circles on his text book, “I was thinking of inviting Mike over.” There’s silence as he stares at his book, awaiting Levi’s answer, before he hears a small snort as Levi pushes himself off his desk to open up the mini fridge. 

“So, you’re essentially asking me to politely get lost so you and Mike can-” Levi pauses, furrowing his brows together quizzically as he stares at his roommate. “Wait.” Erwin sits patiently, watching the struggle of what to ask flit across his friend’s face. 

“... It’s probably none of my business, and I’m not sure whether I want to know or not, but have you two…” Levi blinks, then rolls his hand in a pathetic attempt to prompt Erwin to finish the sentence for him.

“Yes,” Erwin simply says, watching the way Levi’s brows knit together in an almost perturbed expression, glancing at Erwin’s bed curiously before shaking his head as if to dismiss the thought of asking ‘when’. 

“Well… good for you. I guess?” Levi blinks again, then shrugs as he cracks open his water bottle and walks back to his desk as Erwin chuckles lightly.

“Thank you, I suppose. But there’s no telling if Mike and I will do anything like that tomorrow night. Either way, you won’t be kicked out of the room all night long.”

“Good to know,” Levi snorts, pulling his laptop out of his bag. 

Erwin watches him quietly, then says, “I’m sure Eren will be studying in the library, too.” He sees the way Levi stills, but the pause is only brief as he sets his laptop down.

“Yeah, I guess he might be there.” Erwin holds back the urge not to shake his head at his poor friend.

\-----

The next night, Levi briefly pops into their dorm room to gather the material for all of his classes to study in the library, arching a brow at the way Erwin’s sitting at his desk, hands steepled together in front of his lips contemplatively.

“What’s got you all constipated looking?” Levi asks. “You nervous or something?” He had meant it as some kind of joke, but when Erwin looks at him with a hint of apprehensiveness in his eyes, Levi mutters a lame ‘oh’ and settles back against his desk. “Uh-”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Erwin says as he looks back out the window again. A brief smile tugs at his lips as he hears Levi’s phone go off with Eren’s text tone. “I’ll be fine. I’m probably worrying over nothing. For all I know, Mike could just very well be interested in studying and watching something on Netflix.” He sees Levi nod in his peripheral vision, and he turns to offer a friendly smile to Levi. “Was that Eren?”

“Ah, yeah,” Levi mutters, looking at his phone before he looks up at Erwin. “He’s asking if I want a chai tea latte or green tea lemonade from Starbucks for the study session, and not to worry about paying him back.” His voice has gone softer, expression fonder, and Erwin just hums knowingly.

“That’s nice of him.”

“He’s just like that, I guess,” Levi mutters absentmindedly, still wearing a warmer than usual expression as he texts a reply back to his friend, but his brows furrow as he looks back up at Erwin’s grin. “What’s got you looking so cheerful now?”

“Oh, nothing,” Erwin says as he waves his hand dismissively. “Go on, have fun studying.”

“Yeah, whatever. Listen, if you need me, just text me, okay? I doubt Mike will pull any shit, but.” He fixes Erwin with a pointed stare as the blond blinks in surprise.

“Oh, sure. I doubt it, too, but I appreciate it, Levi.” Levi nods before he finishes putting his items in his bag and zips it up, shouldering it with a mock salute to Erwin.

“Later, then.”

“Later.”

Once Levi’s gone, Erwin sits enveloped in silence, drumming his fingers nervously against his desk before he restlessly wanders about the room in some vain attempt to straighten up the already clean space. Finally, when he hears Mike’s familiar knock upon the door, he opens it almost too quickly, feeling almost breathless at the sight of his boyfriend, his heart slamming against his ribs at Mike’s inquisitive arched brow. 

“Hey there. You okay?” Erwin’s knees feel weak at the deep, gruff voice.

“Hello. I’m fine. Come in,” he manages, threading his fingers in between Mike’s when he steps into the room and closes the door. The large, calloused palm squeezes his hand, then Mike’s other hand gently comes up to brush back Erwin’s hair, and he leans in, quietly asking for permission to kiss him. Erwin grants it, pulse pounding in his ears as their lips slot together, Mike’s beard tickling his cheeks and chin. 

He doesn't know how long the kiss lasts, but he does know he wants more when he and Mike finally break away. What he isn't expecting is for Mike to carefully brush a thumb over his bottom lip, looking at Erwin almost with concern, but he nearly melts into the touch and clears his throat lamely.

“So, um-” he clears his throat again. “Did you- would you like to-?” he stops speaking when Mike kisses him again, even softer than the previous one.

“You know we don’t have to do anything like that, love.” 

A sense of relief floods through Erwin, and he lets himself fully relax into Mike’s touch. “I apologize, Mike, I-”

“Hey now, none of that. To be honest, I don’t think I was in the mood for it tonight, either. Still a bit nerve-wracking, ya know?” Erwin stares up at Mike, then he’s unable to hold back the laughter that bubbles out of his chest, clutching onto the front of Mike’s shirt, and it’s too infectious for Mike to not join in with a chuckle. “What’s got you busting a gut?”

It takes Erwin a few seconds to compose himself enough to answer, wiping at his eyes before he grins at Mike. “Seems we’re both still in the early stages of this whole thing, huh?”

Mike smiles back at him, gently stroking his fingers through Erwin’s perfectly combed hair. “We sure are.” He pecks Erwin on the lips, patting his shoulder as he takes his backpack off. “C’mon, there’s a movie I definitely need you to see.”


End file.
